


Meetings

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Supergirl first interview with Cat Grant





	

Title:Meetings   
Author:Holliday   
Disclaimer : something Wicca this way comes Pairing:Cat/Supergirl &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Kara had a secrect she was Supergirl this was apparent to know one in particular just her. The loneliness didn’t seem lonely just know one to talk too. She found only one other person for which she wanted to talk too , her boss Cat Grant. She was cruel,beautiful and some how a loving individual.  Kara was going to wait tonight and see just how much she wanted the story. As the lights dimmed and everyone had left the office she made her appearance. “What are you doing here?” Cat said in her no nonsense tone she used when speaking with her .  “I was going to let you interview me but now I think The Daily Planet would serve me better.” She replied as she turned away from the balcony. Cat sighed then she took a step closer. “So Supergirl who are you?”   
Tbc…


End file.
